icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1949–50 Boston Bruins season
The 1949–50 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 26th season in the NHL. The Bruins finished 5th in the league and did not qualify for the playoffs. Pre-season The 3rd National Hockey League All-Star Game was held at Toronto on October 10, 1949. Bruins Paul Ronty and Bill Quackenbush played for the All-Stars against the Toronto Maple Leafs. As in the 2nd game, the All-Stars won 3-1 with a Bruin scoring the winning goal, Ronty getting the marker. Quackenbush had an assist on the third goal. Regular Season sports the white "Spoked B" jersey in 1949-50.]] With the success of the "Spoked B" jersey worn for their 25th anniversary in the NHL, the Bruins adopted the white jersey for the 1949-50 season, albeit with the "24" and "49" on the horizontal spokes removed. The "Spoked B" became the Bruins logo and would be worn in one form or another every year afterwards. The black jersey with the gold block "B" introduced in 1948-49 was also continued but gold shoulder yolks were added and the arm and tail stripes were modified. The results of the 1949-50 season for the Bruins could be aptly described as puzzling. Although significant turnover occurred during the off-season, the moves and trades were necessary. Despite all the right moves being made and relatively few injuries (Ed Sandford missed 51 games), the Bruins didn't make the playoffs. won rookie of the year honours in the 1949-50 season.]] All-Star goalie Frank Brimsek was sold to the Chicago Blackhawks and Jack Gelineau became the Bruins starting keeper. Gelineau performed well and captured the Calder Memorial Trophy as rookie of the year. Phil Maloney was called up from the Hershey Bears, where he'd led the team in scoring in 1948-49. Maloney had a great rookie season, scored 46 points and finished second in Calder voting. Bruins strongman defender Pat Egan was traded and replaced with Bill Quackenbush, who'd lead the Bruins defense for the next seven years and twice be voted an All-Star. Paul Ronty and Johnny Peirson continued their scoring prowess with Ronty finishing 5th and Peirson 8th in league scoring. Veterans Milt Schmidt and Woody Dumart continued to provide depth scoring while mid-season acquisition Bud Poile had 30 points in 39 games for the Bruins. Captain Jack Crawford was in and out of the lineup and missed 24 games in the last of his dozen seasons with the Bruins. The Bruins played inconsistently, sometimes beating league powerhouses Detroit and Montreal and then losing to weaker teams such as Chicago. This could be attributed to parity in the league. A dismal February in which the Bruins won only once ended their chance for a playoff berth. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs The Bruins did not qualify for the postseason. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts Awards and Records *Calder Memorial Trophy: Jack Gelineau (Bruins Phil Maloney finished second in voting) Transactions *Trade Pete Babando, Clare Martin and Jimmy Peters to the Detroit Red Wings for Pete Horeck and Bill Quackenbush on August 16, 1949. *Sell Frank Brimsek to the Chicago Blackhawks on September 8, 1949. *Trade Pat Egan to the New York Rangers for Bill Moe and the rights to Lorne Ferguson on October 7, 1949. *Purchase Bud Poile from the Rangers on December 22, 1949. Trivia *Pete Horeck wore jersey #25. This was the first time a Bruin wore #25 and was the highest number, up to that time, that a Bruin had ever worn. *Later in the season, Lorne Ferguson wore jersey #26. This was the first time a Bruin wore #26 and was the highest number, up to that time, that a Bruin had ever worn. *The Bruins load the line-up with call-ups from the minors for the third last game against the Chicago Blackhawks on March 22, 1950. John McIntyre, Gord Byers, Ross Lowe, Norm Corcoran, Barton Bradley and Lorne Ferguson all play their first NHL games. For Bradley, it would be his only game. Ferguson would score a goal and an assist and go on to have a 400+ game NHL career as would McIntyre. *No Bruins recorded a Hat trick this season. Gallery 27Oct1949-Ed_Slowinski_scores_Gelineau.jpg|Rangers Ed Slowinski scores on Jack Gelineau, October 26, 1949. See Also *1949–50 NHL season References * Boston Bruins season, 1949–50 Boston Bruins season, 1949–50 Category:Boston Bruins seasons